heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorna the Jungle Girl Vol 1 26
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Mort Hoskins Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Doom Walked the Jungle | Synopsis2 = Lorna finds herself caught in a pit trap that is set out by a pair of poachers that are trying to capture a pet lion. Trapped in the pit with a gorilla, Lorna mends its damaged foot and it helps Lorna get free. She goes to ask around a nearby village and learns what the poachers are after and swings after them. Along the way she finds a number of animals in the jungle caught up in rope traps forcing Lorna to stop and free them. Meanwhile, the poachers have captured the albino lion's mate. With the female lion at risk of being shot if she interferes, Lorna cannot do anything as the white lion approaches the trap. Suddenly the ape that Lorna saved, confronts one of the poachers distracting him enough for Lorna to strike. She cuts the lioness loose and then knocks the hunters into that trap. With the poachers captured and Lorna turns them over to the authorities. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Poachers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Last Hunt! | Synopsis3 = Greg Knight is on a lion hunt with Terry an elderly hunter that is on his last hunt before retirement. When Terry fails to shoot a lion before it can pounce on his clients, they threaten to report him, putting Terry at risk of losing his job and his pension. However Terry redeems himself later when their jeep is knocked over by by charging rhinos and Terry steps up and defends his clients, shooting the rhinos before they can trample them to death. | Appearing3 = * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = King of the Beasts! | Synopsis4 = Jungle Tale. | StoryTitle5 = It Stalks by Night! | Synopsis5 = Greg Knight has brought Lorna into a city far from the jungle to try and convince her that this is where they belong. They are unaware that Lorna is being targeted by Karl a man who has been trying to eliminate her in the jungle. When Karl tries to drop a sign on her, Lorna avoids the trap, she swings up after him and catches Karl and his goons before he leaves. However Karl has a surprise waiting for her, and unleashes a captured Night Beast -- a creature that is half lion and half ape -- before it can attack her, Greg comes to her rescue forcing it to flee. Karl meanwhile has gotten a gun and uses it to secure his escape. When the authorities arrive, Lorna tells them about the Night Beast being on the loose and vows to go after it and capture it. With the authorities tracking the beast with spot lights, Lorna changes into her costume and follows after it. The creature meanwhile captures Karl to get revenge against it for capturing him. Lorna chases the beast up a radio tower. When the beast tosses Karl off the tower, Lorna saves his life and the police shine their spot lights on the radio tower causing the nocturnal Night Beast to go into a dormant state allowing the authorities to recapture it. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}